


My Lion Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Healing, Love Confessions, Some Humor, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacesandra Rose is of the house Thorn she comes to King's Landing to negotiate a new political and trading contract. And against her better judgment falls in love with Tyrion Lannister. Now she's on a mission to show Tyrion she doesn't care about his family name, it's his heart she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lion Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on all 4 seasons of Game Of Thrones and the first episode of season 5 and some information that happens in the books that is also mentioned in the show. Lacesandra Rose is of my own creation as is her house. And the Kingdom where she's from is of my own creation as well. And this story begins at the very end of season 4 and continues on to the begining of season 5. This took me a very long while to write, hope I did Tyrion justice. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I won't be writting anymore about Tyrion btw this is it, hope you enjoy.

She had arrived in King's Landing just in time for a welcome feast; she felt so out of place. All she wanted to do was get this over this and go back to her land, that is where she felt safe. She never understood why Ned Stark didn't come to her kingdom, he could've thrived there.

When she learned of his un-timely death she raged and cried it broke her heart that a man of such virtue had to die for no reason. But Ned's death made her realize something quite bleak. That was that honor and dignity could not live out in the sun-light, not on Westeros.

It was a sad thing to learn that if you didn't want to play their twisted game you had to pretend. She couldn't bear to live in a world like that, in her kingdom it was different so much more different. She sighed sadly as she got ready for her welcome feast. _Must I really go through with this charade? These people are so manipulative and I just know that_ _the moment we start talks about renewal of this contract they'll find some loop hole to get more out of me._

 _I'm not going to give that evil witch of an imposter queen Cersei anything on me._ She thought as she finished getting ready, she never did like Cersei and how she made her feel. Every time she saw her a chill would go up and down her spine that woman made her cringe like no other; and didn't help matters much that she always walked around with a smirk on her face one that Lacesandra truly wanted to smack off her.

_One day I will, you'll see miss smirks allot!_ Lacesandra gave her hair one final fix before looking at herself in the mirror while her ladies in waiting helped her. She was wearing along black gown with white laced sleeves.

It had a gray rose in the center of it. The feast was short lived and some weeks into her stay everything was going crazy.

 She wondered where Tyrion could've gone too for some reason, she looked everywhere for him after Tywin Lannister had been murdered but to no avail. She didn't know what made her heart ache more, the fact that he was being called a little monster by that so called sister of his or the fact that he was gone.

Sometime later she found him in Pentos, she overheard him say to Varys that the future is shit as well as the past.

"No! No, it's not" Tyrion lifted his head and saw her standing there. "Lacesandra Rose, my lady what brings you here? Did you kill someone as well?" Tyrion asked. She sighed annoyed at him stalking over.

"I wanted to see you now that I have it saddens me" she said. "Well then you have good company" Tyrion said turning to Varys who was silently watching all of this.

"Leave us" She said addressing Varys. He nodded leaving them be. "He will be listening to us" Tyrion said. "I never doubted that" she replied. "So why are you here?" he said.

"Isn't it not clear why I'm here? Tyrion do you know how long it took me to find you? Weeks! And in all those long weeks I prayed you weren't harmed" she said keeping a straight face as best she could.

"Now that you've seen me, perhaps you best be on your way lest you see me drink myself to death" Tyrion said about to pour himself another goblet of wine when she slapped it out of his hand making it shatter on the floor.

"I do not take pleasure in seeing you like this, I do not take pleasure in any of this! You don't see it do you? You never did really. Against my better judgment I did something I should never have done" she said watching his tired eyes on her.

"I fell in love with you, every fiber of my being told me not to alas I did not listen I did not like seeing you with Shay and after what she did to you at your trial I couldn't bare it.

You say you killed your lover, she was no lover, a lover does not do what she did to you. She tried to kill you, Tywin tried to kill you too. You were put in a tragic horrible situation and you chose to defend yourself.

In Westeros it's "eat or be eaten". You ate, you had no choice, it was horrible for that I am truly sorry. Know this however I am not sorry you survived, it made me so happy to know you were alive" She said taking a deep breath watching him trying to read her.

"I only ever wanted for you to notice me and you never did couldn't see that I would love you for free Tryion.

The funny thing is, I still love you I suppose I always will" she said just as he was about to react she kissed him with a fiery passion.

 He was taken aback by her kiss as they broke for air. "You can do with that what you will, I have said all I needed to say" she said about to walk away when he stopped her. "What is it you want me to do with this statement you made?" he asked.

 "Tyrion, I want you to let yourself be, you are worthy of it you know, you were told all your life that you will never get anything for free well here I am, offering you my everything for free I only wish for your happiness" she said.

Tryion pulled her down till she was on her knees in front of him. "Do you wish to marry me?" he asked.

"If that is your way of asking me when you haven't even conveyed how you feel to me then, you are in need of practice" she said.

He was about to kiss her, when she pulled back turning her face away from him. She felt his fingers turn her face towards him and he gave a hint of a smile that was all. "Is that all I'm getting from you?" she asked. He leaned and kissed her tenderly. "All the time you need" was all she said as he took her hand kissing it softly.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
